<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pasaana by nywphadora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746444">Pasaana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora'>nywphadora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Episode IX - The Rise of Skywalker) Poe quer saber o que Finn queria dizer a Rey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pasaana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe sabia que não devia ficar escutando a conversa dos outros, isso nunca dava boa coisa. Exceto quando precisava bancar o espião para a Resistência, aí era justificado — mesmo que nem sempre desse coisa boa, de qualquer forma.</p><p>As coisas não estavam muito boas com Finn fazia um tempo já, desde antes de Pasaana, mas ser quase morto por uma areia movediça só piorou a situação entre eles. Tentou ignorar aquele acontecimento e pensar no que faria de sua vida agora que a Primeira Ordem tinha sido desmantelada.</p><p>Então ele escutou a comandante D'Acy — deveria ainda chamá-la assim? — conversar com a piloto Tyce, sua esposa, sobre últimos pensamentos e últimas palavras antes de morrer, coisa que muitos deles estiveram muito próximos.</p><p>E então ele não pôde não pensar em Pasaana.</p><p>
  <em>"Rey, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa".</em>
</p><p>Às vezes ele via os amigos próximos e pensava que... que talvez Finn gostasse dela.</p><p>E depois que ele ficou na defensiva, quando pensou que iam morrer nas mãos do General Hux... Ele parecia constrangido, não queria dizer o que era.</p><p>Sim, só podia ser isso.</p><p>— O que você ia falar para a Rey?</p><p>Finn levou um susto quando ele bateu a mão na mesa para chamar a sua atenção.</p><p>— Enlouqueceu? — ele franziu o cenho.</p><p>— O que era de tão importante que você queria falar para ela justo antes de morrer? — Poe perguntou.</p><p>— Pela Força! É sério isso? — Finn virou-se para ele, irritando-se — Você vai ficar me perguntando isso o tempo todo? Por que você se importa tanto?</p><p>Então ele mudou a expressão, parecendo perceber algo.</p><p>— Você gosta da Rey!</p><p>— O quê? — Poe exclamou — Não! Não! <em>Você </em>gosta da Rey!</p><p>— Eu? Eu não gosto da Rey! — Finn fez uma careta — Não desse jeito que você está falando!</p><p>— Você não ia dizer "eu gosto de você" para ela antes de morrer?</p><p>O ex-stormtrooper pareceu mais indignado ainda.</p><p>— De onde você tirou isso? — ele perguntou.</p><p>Poe não soube o que responder.</p><p>— Eu ia dizer a ela que eu sou sensível à força, eu posso senti-la — Finn disse, diante de seu silêncio — Foi por isso que eu consegui usar o sabre de luz quando fomos atacados em...</p><p>— Espere aí! — ele o interrompeu — Você estava prestes a morrer e você ia dizer que era sensível à força? E você se negou a falar sobre isso depois?</p><p>— Exatamente por causa da sua reação agora. Foi estupidez, mas foi o que eu pensei!</p><p>Sentiu-se envergonhado.</p><p>Tinha agido estupidamente. Tinha como ser mais óbvio do que aquilo?</p><p>— Espera — Finn disse, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio — Se você não gosta da Rey...</p><p>Entrou em pânico.</p><p>— Zorii está me chamando, preciso ir — Poe fugiu.</p><p>Ele era patético.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>